


Crossed Wires

by mariposaroja



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, clueless!Pol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaroja/pseuds/mariposaroja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pol doesn't like it when Aleix starts spending all his time with Jorge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this came about! I had half written it and just felt like finishing it today. Don't even know why I picked this pairing either seeing it's not my favourite Aleix Espargaró pairing... but anyway!

Pol is annoyed when Aleix starts spending more time with Jorge. Of course he is. Yes, they’re brothers but they are also best friends and it’s natural to get annoyed when your best friend starts hanging out with someone else, isn’t it? Unfortunately, Aleix doesn’t seem to understand what he’s doing. He’s too busy having fun with Jorge. Not that he’s jealous or anything… No, definitely not jealous, just annoyed.

Fortunately, Pol thinks of a way to counteract the whole thing. There’s no reason why he can’t add himself to the equation. It’s not like Aleix would ever mind and Jorge… well, tough. So he finds himself spending a lot more time with his brother and his Mallorcan friend. They go to the movies together, go riding together, walk Pippa together… Basically, wherever Aleix is Pol can be found nearby. The fact that it pisses Jorge off only makes the younger Espargaró feel better though he would never admit such a thing.

Everything is fine until Pol’s plan starts to backfire and Aleix and Jorge start doing things without informing him first. It’s gradual at first so he doesn’t really notice but it soon becomes increasingly evident. If their mutual absence wasn’t one thing, the fact that they post pictures on Twitter and Instagram gives the game away. At first he is livid with the whole situation and his brother but then he decides on another plan of action: fight fire with fire.

So he finds himself a new best friend. And that best friend comes in the form of Marc Marquez and, by extension, Dani Pedrosa. Sometimes even Alex when he’s hanging with Marc or when Marc is busy. It’s a nice little arrangement.

One night, Pol is sitting on the twenty one year old’s couch watching the Barcelona match. Dani sits on one side of Marc and Pol sits on the other. They eat popcorn and drink beer and everything is great until the younger Espargaró decides to check his Twitter and up pops a picture of Aleix in the Nou Camp… with Jorge. They’re sitting together, Aleix in his Barca jersey, the Yamaha rider in his Real Mallorca. “Are you kidding me?!”

Marc nearly jumps a mile into the air at the outburst and Dani scowls as Neymar misses a free kick. “That is your fault.”

The younger HRC rider fights a chuckle. “What’s wrong, Pol?”

“It’s Aleix! He just posted a picture on Twitter of him at the match. With freaking Jorge Lorenzo! Barca matches are our thing!” To say he is completely indignant is an understatement. How could he?

Dani and Marc exchange a knowing and amused look, having a silent conversation about which one of them should break the news. Dani decides to take it upon himself and it’s definitely not because he knows he’ll enjoy this. “You don’t want to be a cockblock…”

Pol’s head suddenly snaps around to look at the older rider. “ _Excuse me?!”_

The youngest of the three elbows his team-mate softly in the elbows indicating that he shouldn’t be taking so much pleasure from the whole thing. “Pol… Aleix and Jorge aren’t just friends… they’re together.”

The Yamaha rider remains for a moment before bursting out into a fit of what could only be described as hysterical laughter. The other two men exchange glances again as they wait for him to stop. “They’re not _together_! You guys have got it so wrong! They’re just friends!”

Marc places his hand on Pol’s arm, a serious expression on his face. _This is basically an intervention._ “Pol, trust me. Dani and I are together and we know what it looks like when people are together. Aleix and Jorge couldn’t be more obvious if they tried.”

Pol’s jaw drops. _Wait, what?_ He looks between the two team-mates as if he is watching a tennis match. “You two are _together_? I thought you were just really good friends!”

Dani rolls his eyes. Pol certainly wasn’t the most perceptive person in the world. He grabs Marc’s face and pulls their lips together to illustrate how serious he is. “We’re together. I thought you knew that!”

“Well I didn’t!” The young Espargaró is really starting to worry. The more he thinks about it, the more sense it makes. The dinners, the walks in the park, bowling… “Oh my god, I’ve been going on dates with my brother and Jorge Lorenzo.”

Dani tries, he really does but that statement is just too much for him and he quickly bursts out laughing. It’s so hysterical and out of character that Marc exchanges a shocked glance with Pol as the oldest of the three cackles and slaps his knee.

The youngest Espargaró glares at him. “It’s not very funny, Dani.”

Dani gasps for air, managing to collect himself enough to successfully get the words out of his mouth. _I’m so glad Pol decided to adopt Marc as a best friend. This is gold._ “I’m sorry, it’s just the image of you sitting in between the two of them at dinner or the movies is the funniest thing ever. I can’t even tell you how much I would have loved to be there. To see the look on Lorenzo’s face… he must have been seriously pissed!”

“I thought you’ve gotten over this stupid rivalry with Jorge,” Marc says disapprovingly, though there is a massive smile on his face.

_You’re finding this just as funny as I am, admit it._ Dani held up his hands. “I am but you have to admit that it’s hilarious. Pol sitting in between them snuggling into Aleix while Jorge just bitchfaces… It’s priceless. Well done, Pol, well done.”

And with that image, Marc too bursts into fits of laughter and it is a lot louder than Dani’s choked laugh. “JAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJA!” It’s so loud that his mother has to bang on the wall and tell him that the whole house can hear him and to please be quiet.

Enraged by the lack of sympathy he is receiving from the people who are meant to be his new best friends, Pol leaps to his feet, an almighty scowl on his face. “I’m going home. Obviously you two aren’t of any help to me!” In a tantrum, he leaves the room. Dani and Marc are left in shocked silence for a moment before the Espargaro storms back. “And I am _not_ leaving my tortilla chips,” Pol states and aggressively snatched the packet off the coffee table before disappearing once again.

“We really shouldn’t have made fun of him like that. This must have come as a shock for him.” Marc actually feels bad about the whole thing but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t still find it hilarious.

Dani just shakes his head and laughs to himself. “Pol Espargaró is now officially my favourite person in the whole world.” He winces after receiving a sharp elbow in the ribs from his boyfriend.

“I thought I was your favourite person in the whole world!”

“Ow! Okay, you are. You’re my favourite but Pol is just… a genius. In an ironic way.”

Marc contemplates that for a moment. “I can live with that. But I’m going to talk to him tomorrow and _you_ are not going to be there. The poor guy is disturbed enough already without you making it worse.”

“Me? How could I make it worse? I make _everything_ better!” the older rider says, feigning innocence.

“Yeah, you’re something alright…” _Definitely a good idea to talk to Pol by myself._

Dani doesn’t get a chance to respond to that as he’s suddenly on his feet shouting ‘Goooooooollllll!’.

_Yeah, you’re definitely something but you’re_ my _something._


End file.
